Axle
Name: Alex Age: 487 Appearance: Axle wings are more torn and his body is pleaged with scars. Have royal blue eyes, in both forms, and have white angle-like wings. Personality: A caring dragon willing to put him self in risk to save others. He can heal others, but he can not bring back the dead. Powers: Healing and can transform into a human. Opinion of Humans: Cares for them very much Likes: Plants and life Dislike: Watching others die Human form: Look like he in his mid 30's, wearing a White clothing. He haves dark black hair with a tan skin color. So no evident that he is a dragon when present in this form. Keeps his healing power in this form. 'Back Ground:' Axle is from a city called Shadow Wind, thought much of this city is ruins and have little left of it buildings, some how Dragons and humans live in harmony, even with the slave trade that go though it town. With little left to call home, Axle felt that he need to protect what was value by everyone and everything, life. Though slaves was look down on by the protectors of Shadow Wind, Axle's father and the Dragon lord court, Axle have start to buy slaves, wasting about half his hoard of gold he have gather among his years, and than later took them to his own small castle where he gave them a the choice of ether walking though his gates and take the risk of being capture again or they could live among his walls and do what they please with out kill or violence. If they choice to stay, they were given a list of open jobs that was among his walls, and among those was guard, blacksmiths, farmers among with other of simple jobs as they went to school that Axle had build to teach them things they have missed out if they need it. If they chose not to, he simple let the go. Axle's Castle was in a ring around the family Castle of Incarus, and was south by a few miles from Shadow wind. Though Axle rarely visit his own castle, he was know as a saver dragon for helping the formal slaves that was among his walls. Axle was the third born in the Incarus family and was the weakest of the family, and though he was lacking strength he made up for his spirit and his never ending will to fight for every life he comes across. He was among the hardest in his family to keep down on the ground not because of strength but because of his will, and that proved to be to much for his younger brother, Mekarth. Axles notices Scars in dragon form: Axle scars are not made only by sword, but by claws as well. During his time of buying Slaves and than freeing them from their burden, he end up buying a dragon by the name of Akil, a forest green dragon that was said to be hostile to it owners. After Axle have return to his castle and gave the offer to Akil, she took advantage of his kindness and left, just to return at night to attempt to kill him, Though this have fail to do so, and after a much fight between her and him, she later was wound by Axle to a point where she would have died, but was re-healed by Axle to give her another offer to stay among his castle, were she later decided to stay among his castle and became one of his commanders among his guards. Some other scars among his body are form attempts on his life after he stop a group of bandits from trying to attack his castle. These bandits later hired extremely good assassins, after many failed attempts to gain access into Axle's castle. The assassins try to do their job during the night of a red moon, which Axle sleep outside under this grand event, enjoying the night. The thirteen assassins came a quite as the wind and found Axle among his garden and drew their swords out and all ran their swords thought Axle's body as they hoped they have killed their target, but they did not know they he had healing powers after they removed their swords from Axle and proceed to try and take his gold hoard, which they were later trap by Axle among his room with Akil. After squeezing the information that was need from the party leader, Axle left it Akil to decide the assassins faith as he proceeded to remove the threat from the his area. Due to his oath of protecting other lives from being lost, Axle was left with no choice but to kill the bandits. During his attack on the camp he found a girl that was being use as entertainment for the bandits own affairs. After removing the treat from the world he glided down to the girl who at first was frighten by him, until he change to his human form to calmed her down. He later gave her a place to stay with in his walls so she did not have to fear more people like the bandits again. She later took up the skill of a bow and became one of his captains of his archer ranks. Other small scars are from fire and training. Axle master skills -Changing into a human -Sword fighting -Healing -Hand to hand -Archery Other skills that are noted -Agility -Knowledge on plants life Category:Dragons